(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door pillar decorative panel, which, via various surface treatments and arrangements, may accomplish high quality and three-dimensional effects, particularly applicable to various kinds of vehicle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In view of the speedy promotion of people's life and the prosperous development of vehicle industry, use of vehicle has become more and more popular. As vehicle not only can serve as a convenient traffic instrument, but also can personal taste, many people like to install some decoration on their vehicle to show their special taste, and beautify their vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need in developing a decorative panel of high quality and excellent visual effects, which is also the desire of consumers.
In view of this, the inventor has elaborated in research and development of the novel product, and has accomplished a decorative panel of high quality and three-dimensional effects.